Unexpected love
by bambi bambolina
Summary: After war, Hermione is dating ron but will it last or will she fall in love with the wrong best friend. and is she really a Granger?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected love!A Harry Potter fanfic! Hermione and Harry=Harmony

Prologue..After war

The Great War is over. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm staying at the burrow with the Weasley's, and I have started dating Ron. I have been in love with him since my third year at Hogwarts, we've been dating for two months already. My parents are still in Australia, on Christmas break I'm going to go find them and bring them back to England.

Today we got a letter from Hogwarts, saying that everybody who was in their seventh year during the last war are obligated to go back to Hogwarts to finish Seventh year as Eighth years. Luckily, this year will be normal, without Voldemort. Since the letters arrived, Ron and Harry have only talked about Quidditch. We have all the same classes; the only thing that changed is the fact that they have changed some professors. Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress. Mrs. Weasley is very happy that Ginny and Ron are prefects…I'm head girl, but I have no clue who the head boy is.

EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL!

For some reason, Harry is acting weird, like he's trying to hide something. I keep asking him what he's hiding and he just smirks and says "It's for me to know and for you to find out." He won't even tell Ginny, and she's his girlfriend.

Xoxo… JANE

DISCLAIMERS: ALL THE CARACTERS AND PLACES AND STUFF BELONG TO J.K ROWLING… IM NOT MAKING MONEY FROM THIS!

A/N this is my first fanfic… ever! Please comment, and tell me what you think.!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1-BACK TO DIAGON ALLEY**_

In two days we start Hogwarts, so today were going to Diagon alley to buy our school supplies. Ginny woke me up this morning by throwing water at me. I wanted to kill her, but she left before I could. She already chose my outfit for today; she thinks I don't know how to dress myself.

In years time I grew up. My hair isn't a wild mess like before but falls in curls, and for some strange reason my hair is always blonder and my brown eyes are slowly becoming gray. I'm tall, 5 feet 7 inches, and not too skinny or fat.

Anyway, today like I said before, we're going to Diagon alley. When I went down I ate breakfast sitting next to Ron (he eats like a pig). Then we got ready and Flooed to Diagon alley. Ginny Mrs. Weasley and I went to get school robes while Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry went to Gringots bank. We all met up at the book store so we could buy our school books. After that we went to eat ice cream. While the Weasleys ate ice cream, Harry and I went to buy owls, because Hedwig died as well as my cat, Crookshanks. On our way there we talked about what we were planning to do after Hogwarts. He wants to be an Auror and I'm between being an Auror and a healer. One of the reasons Harry wants to be an Auror is that he wants to finish finding the Death Eaters that escaped.

"'Mione, how about after Hogwarts you, me and Ron buy a flat? Ron already said yes, how about you?"

"Sure. … Here we are, what owl are you going to buy?"

"A white one, like Hedwig. What about you?"

"I have no idea." when I said that, I saw a beautiful black owl with green eyes. "Oh, now I have an idea, look over there!"

"Which one, the black one?"

" Yup!"

Harry named his owl Hedwig. I named my owl Aria. When I saw Aria, I fell in love with her. She is the most beautiful owl I saw in all my life.

When we were done buying our owls, we went back to the ice cream parlor. Ginny agreed with me about Aria. After that, we went to buy potion stuff. Before we went back to the burrow, we stopped by the twin's joke shop, WWW. Ginny and I helped Mrs. Weasley with dinner. After that, we went to bed.

_ I woke up at 3 A.M. because I couldn't sleep. When I went down I was the only one awake so I decided to go outside to sit down by the oak tree. I started to think about after Hogwarts. I would study to be an Auror, since I don't have a lot of patience to be a healer. I would buy a flat with Harry and Ron. Ron said he loved me, so I'm guessing we'll make it after Hogwarts as a couple. When I saw the sun rise, I realized I had been outside for hours. I ran quickly back to Ginny's room to get dressed. She was still asleep, so I got dressed in a white spaghetti strap shirt and plaid shorts and I tied my hair up in a low ponytail, and then went down and helped Molly make breakfast. Everybody woke up about an hour later than I did. I ate breakfast and then I started to pack. Since I'm already 17, I can use magic out of school, so I finished packing in 30 minutes. After that, I went to help Ron start packing. Since he didn't want to, I put on my puppy dog eyes, then I gave him a peck on the cheek and asked him if he would start packing. He couldn't say so, so I then helped Harry and Ginny finish packing. After that everybody went to the backyard to play Quidditch, so I read. Two hours later it was dinner time so we went in to eat and after that I went to sleep.

All rights belong to J.K Rowling, not me!

A/N please comment! I know it may suck but its my first time writing!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2 back to Hogwarts**_

I can't believe it. Today's the day I'm going back to Hogwarts, my home!

Today, Molly woke everybody at 6 A.M. We got dressed, ate breakfast and then the taxis arrived. We arrived at kings cross at 8:30.

We went to find an empty compartment, and found one in the middle. Ginny and I went to find another compartment to change in. When we got back to our compartment, the guys were already in their school robes, and Luna and Dean were with them. Ron, Ginny and I went to the prefect's compartment, but while we were getting up, Harry suddenly stood up and went running somewhere.

When I arrived at the heads compartment, I was surprised to see Harry talking to Professor McGonagall. Then I realized that the secret Harry was hiding was that he was Head boy. I wanted to kill him**!**Professor McGonagall said that all we needed to do was walk around the train and check on the students. Then after the ceremony we need to go to her office where she will explain to us our duties, and show us to our common room.

After the headmistress left, I turned to Harry. "Harry James Potter, why did you not tell us that you were head boy?"

"'Mione, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Ok, ok. Let's go patrol the train, and then we can go with the others."

"Sure."

Everything on the train was normal, so we went to find the others. When we got to them they still didn't know who headboy was.

"Who's Head boy?" Ron asked

"Harry is, he said he wanted to surprise us."

" Well, congrats mate."

"Thanks Ron."

The compartment was getting crowded because Lavender, Seamus and Neville had joined us. So I decided I would go to the heads compartment, but on my way there, I ran into the ferret.

"Watch it, Granger!"

"Oh bloody hell." I cursed under my breath.

"I thought the Gryffindor princess never cursed."

"Well I do… did you just call me Granger? What happened to Mudblood?"

"Well the wars over and I don't care a lot about blood status."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, this is boring, so good-bye, ferret."

When I got to the heads compartment Harry was sleeping, so I entered quietly and sat down to read. I couldn't concentrate on reading! I stared at Harry the whole train ride. When we arrived I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. So I just did what Ginny did to me, throw freezing water on his face. I quickly ran out of the compartment, and I found Ron and Ginny waiting for Harry and I.

When I arrived, Ginny asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Well since he wouldn't wake up, I threw water at him." I couldn't stop laughing, "So I think he's trying to find out who threw the water at him."

What I didn't know, was that Harry was right behind me.

"'Mione, you're in so much trouble, I swear that I'm going to get my revenge!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't get up, what else did you want me to do, leave you asleep on the train?" I put on a innocent smile.

"She's got a point, mate."

"Ron, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"No I'm not! 'Mione's my girlfriend!"

After that, we got on the carriage. During the final battle the school was destroyed, but they rebuilt it before school started. When we arrived in the great hall almost everybody had come back, except the Slytherins who were on the dark side. During the war, we found out that the Malfoy's and other pure-blood families were spies for the order. After the sorting ceremony Harry and I went to the headmistress's office. Her password was Dumbledore. She said that as heads, we could give and take points from classmates. We needed to do night patrol every Monday and Friday. Then she showed us to our tower. The painting was a young princess sitting with a Dragon and a unicorn. Since Harry didn't know what to choose for our password, I chose "L'amore e tutto" which is Italian for "love is everything".

When we stepped in, the common room was painted with Gryffindor colors. There were two chairs, a couch and a fireplace. There were also two bookshelves, one on each side. On my side, it had every type of book that existed. On Harry's side, there were only Quidditch books. There was only one bathroom. My room was lavender and silver, it had a portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room. It had a four poster bed. It was beautiful. Harry's was the same, except it was in Gryffindor colors.

I went to the bathroom to change. I put on white cotton pants and Harry's Quidditch shirt, when I got out of the bathroom Harry wasn't surprised I had his old Quidditch shirt, and then I said goodnight.

When I woke up in the morning, I went to the bathroom. I was surprised, my hair was totally blond and my eye were silver! Harry heard me yell, and he quickly woke up and got his wand, he had thought I was in danger.

When he discovered I wasn't in danger, he lowered his wand . "'Mione why did you yell?"

"Sorry harry, I didn't mean to yell, but my hairs totally blond. Everyday my hair was a little blonder, but today it's completely blond!"

"How is that even possible?"

"I have no clue, Harry! Why don't you go get dressed?" He was shirtless. Geez, he had 4-pack abs, I couldn't' t stop staring. He blushed, but quickly went back to his room.

When I went down to the Great Hall. Everybody was staring at me and asking my why my hair was blond, and why I had grey eyes. Malfoy stared at me the whole time! Luckily people forgot about it quickly, but some of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys wouldn't stop staring at me!

Months passed by fast, but mostly because I usually spend my time in my common room or library researching why my hair and eyes changed colors. Sometimes I would go with Ron and Harry and Ginny to Hogsmead. I rarely used Aria since I'd send very few letters. When I looked at the date it was the first of December, I decided to go play in the snow. I joined in the snowball fight, it was so much fun!

When I got back to my room, Ron's owl had brought me two letters.

The first said:

Dear Mione

I know I should ask you this in person, but I'm afraid I'm not brave enough. Would go to the winter ball with me?

Totally yours,

Ron

The second said:

Dear Mia,

I saw Ron practicing how to ask you to the ball, and I know you're going to say yes. So I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to come with Luna and I to Hogsmead.

PLEASE SAY YES!

WAITING FOR UR ANSWER,

Gin

I responded:

Dear Ron,

OF COURSE I'LL GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU! COME PICK ME UP AT 8.

WITH LOVE,

'Mione

Dear Ginny,

Of course I'll go with you and Luna to Hogsmead. I need to get a dress and who better than you and Luna to help me pick it out. On Sunday you guys can come get ready with me in my room! And the guys can come pick us up in my common room! I'll meet you guys tomorrow at the great hall.

WITH LOVE,

Mia

Aria was happy to deliver the letters. I told her first to give Ron his letter, then the other one to Ginny. Today was Friday, so I had to patrol with Harry.

This morning I woke up at 6. I put on a pair of old skinny jeans and a dark hot pink long-sleeve t-shirt with black boots.

Everybody got used to my hair, as well as myself

I met up with Ginny and Luna. Ginny was going with Harry, and Luna was going with Neville. We ate fast and then went to Hogsmead. We went to thousands of stores; Luna found a beautiful red halter dress. It was long and tight at the waist, it looked beautiful on her: Ginny found a long green gown, it was strapless and tight at the waist, it fit her perfectly, but I didn't find any and we already went to almost every store. We found one more store, it was filled with dresses. Ginny made me try on a bunch of dresses until I found the one; it was lavender, strapless and also tight at the waist, it covered my feet. After that we went to the three Broomsticks to have Dinner.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I DO NOT OWN HP EVERYTING BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!

A/N: PLEASE COMMENT! I KNOW IT MAY SUCK BUT PLEASE READ IT TILL THE END WHEN I FINISH THE STORY. And I would like my beta for rechecking the first chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter3: First the winter ball, then the talk!**_

The day of the ball I woke up pretty late, but I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. I try and try but it's useless. WHAT DID I DO YESTERDAY? I DON'T REMEMBER A BLOODY THING! I sat on me bed and luckily after a couple of minutes it came back.

After we found the dresses we went to the three broomsticks. We ordered three dinner specials and three butterbeers. When the food arrived we started talking. Ginny talked about how she felt with harry and Luna talked about how love should be. Talking with them I realized that I don't feel those things with Ron. It's weird I always thought I was in love with Ronald but know I realized I only feel fraternal love towards him. It took me a while to know what I had to do but finally I knew. Tomorrow I'm going to the ball with him and the day after before I leave I'm going to talk with him.

I looked at the watch it was still early so I got dressed. On my way to the hall I ran into Harry , well actually fell on top. For some weird reason I couldn't stop blushing.

Sorry!

Don't worry. Where were you going?

To the great hall to eat something since I woke up pretty late.

I see. Well I was going to the great hall myself, mind if I accompany you?

No, not at all.

During the whole walk I kept my head down for some insane reason I couldn't stop blushing. There was a strange silence. There was a strange force that made me want to hold his hand. I couldn't like harry he's my best friend who's dating my other best friend. Once we arrived I sat at the far end of the table far away from my friends. I ate quickly but while I ate harry kept seeking glances at me.

After that I went to my room. Since today was the ball we didn't have classes. There was still some time before the girls came to get ready so I went to my heaven, the library. I went to my corner in back of the library (where I used to go since I started Hogwarts) I sat down and read my favorite muggle book, pride and prejudice. I love that book because it's really a beautiful book. At 4 p.m. sharp I went to get my room ready because Ginny and Luna were coming over to get ready with me. They were both really excited.

Luna made her hair in a loose but elegant bun, her makeup wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. Ginny let her hair loose and curled it, her makeup was dark but it looked good on her. I had white eye shadow with black pencil and lipgloss. My hair was curled and a loose bun with my bangs straightend.

When we went downstairs to the commen room the boys were left speechless. I still have no idea how to break to Ron. I love him but as a brother.

The great hall was beautiful as a ballroom. Harry and I have been planning this for some time. I can't believe its so beautiful.

Ron asked me to dance and I said yes. He stepped on my feet a couple of times. Dancing with him I realized I wasn't making a mistake. After that I went to get a drink, and Harry asked me to dance. Dancing with him I felt weird, when he took my hand I felt a tingling feeling in med, but when we embraced a white light surrounded us. It was so weird. I don't know why I feel these things while I'm with him.

The ball was so fun, I didn't want it to end.

The dance finished really late, everybody who drank punch got drunk, including Ronald. He was so drunk that he kept trying to snog me.

My head hurts like hell! Today is the day, I got up and went to the bathroom. I put on my favorite dark skinny jeans with a green long sleeved shirt-dress and black boots. I let my hair loose since it was still curly from yesterday. I eye lined my eyes with dark black eyeliner. When I went down was waiting for me. IT WAS TIME!

Ron, we need to talk.

What's up?

Us

What do you mean?- he was confused

Ron, I love you but as a brother, nothing more.

Thank you herms, I feel the same way for you.

That was easy. I have a feeling you fll in love with someone-I said with a smirk- well, um… yes. Can you keep a secret?- he was really red.

Of, course. Who's the lucky girl?

…Pansy

I was surprised. I told him I was really happy for him. During the war me and pansy became almost like sisters. I then told him that he was lucky that she was single. He was surprised because he thought she was with Malfoy. But I assured him that they were just friends and that Pansy had a crush on her. He was jumping with joy.

He wished me a good trip and luck in Australia. And I wished him luck with Pansy.

**A/N …: thank you so much for commenting on my fic. I thought nobody would read it. **

**The other chapters I have them in my journal but I have very little time to copy it to the computer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.4: Australia…The Truth**

I already had everything packed. Now all I had to do was say bye to Harry and Ginny. They were walking by the black lake. I ran up to them and hugged them. When I hugged Harry it was weird because again a white light surrounded us, it felt like an outburst of magic.

They both wished me good luck. At 10 sharp I went to the headmistress's office to floo to the Australian Ministry.

When I arrived I went to check-in at a small, cute hotel. I took a shower and I put on a pair of black shorts with an ivory top and white tennis shoes. My hair was in a simple ponytail and I was only wearing black eyeliner.

I went to the archives and luckily there was only one couple named the Wilkins. They lived on Sunny Road 14. They weren't home so I waited outside. When they arrived, I waited until they entered and then I entered from the back door and before they could say anything I shouted 'ricordatum!'.

Mum and dad remembered everything and they understood why I obliviated them.

I could see something in my mum's eyes but I decided not to ask anything. They invited me, well actually forced me, to stay with them, so I spent my last days in Australia. I had so much fun, the time just flew. I was going to spend Christmas with the Weasleys so I only planned staying a week in Australia. On the day that I was supposed to leave, I went downstairs. My mom was so nervous that it reached me and made me nervous. I decided that it was time to ask.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, why do you ask?"

"Because mum, I can see in your eyes that something is making you nervous."

"Honey there's something we need to tell you." my dad said in a concerned voice.

"Just remember we will always love you and nobody will ever change that." My mom said before she broke out crying.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" They were freaking me out.

"We're not your real parents pumpkin." They said in unison in a grave voice.

"Wh-wh-what!" I couldn't believe it. " So I'm adopted?"

"Not really. Your birth parents put you in our care and said that they would come back for you when it was safe enough." Mum, or Jane, said.

"So my real parents are wizards. But why did you guys tell me now and not before?"

"They flooed yesterday after you went to sleep." Dad, or Edward, said.

"What did they want?"

"They're coming to get you." They said in unison.

"When?"

"They should be arriving now."

"Good Bye! I'm leaving. I'm not going to meet them!"

I started to get up but it was too late, they had already arrived. When I tried to run away, I couldn't because it was as if I was glued to the ground. Then I heard someone shout 'finite incantum' and I could walk. When I saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Malfoys were the ones who entered. They are my real parents; this is too much for me.

"Are you guys my real birth parents?"

"Yes honey. I know this is a big surprise for you." Narcissa said.

"What the bloody hell is this? You guys have to be joking me!"

"You know, you shouldn't curse sis," said Draco in a mocking voice, "and yes they are, which means you're my sister."

"This is weird! Why are you telling me this now?"

"After the war when we started looking for you, we couldn't find the Grangers, it was as if they had disappeared from the face of the earth. However, a couple of days ago the Grangers suddenly appeared and we were notified." Lucius said.

"Since when did you guys know I was your daughter?"

"Well, in your first year when you started. On winter break Draco came home and started talking about how he couldn't believe that a first year muggleborn could be so smart and powerful." said Lucius. "Not that there's anything wrong with muggleborns, but usually they don't know much about magic when they start school and their powers aren't so strong. Therefore, we investigated and found out that you really were Hermione Jane Narcissa Malfoy. In addition, we ordered Draco to keep an eye out for you." continued Narcissa.

"However, I didn't know anything until this year. When I told them about your sudden blond hair and grey eyes, they told me the truth. I was surprised at first but I was happy because I have a sister that is the smartest witch of her time and she's not afraid of anything." added Draco

"I'm guessing I'm going to have to live with you."

"If it is what you want. You can still come visit the Grangers." Narcissa said.

"Yes. I just have to finish packing my things and change since I'm in pyjamas."

"Ok. Well we are going to go get the house ready and change the wards to let you in. Draco will wait for you so you can floo back together."

When I went upstairs, I changed into a short green summer dress and black Mary Janes. While I packed, I started to think that almost everything made sense. I thought of my first year when the hat sorted me.

(Flashback)

"You're a hard one. You're loyal and smart, but you are also sly and cunning and brave. I see you have Slytherin blood running through you. In which house would you like to be in?'

"It doesn't matter sir."

"Brave indeed. I sense your soul mate. So you will have to be in the same house to strengthen the bond."

"If I'm muggleborn how can I have Slytherin blood in me?"

"I don't know my child. However, I have already decided that you will be in... GRYFFINDOR!"

(End)

I guess I'll ask Draco later if he knows anything about bonds and soul mates.

When I went downstairs, Draco was waiting for me so we could floo. I was actually getting used to thinking of him like my brother. I said bye to my adopted parents and promised them I would write to them while they promised they would come to my Graduation. I'm going to miss them a lot.

While we flooed I couldn't stop thinking about my childhood with the Grangers and how it would be with the Malfoys.

**A/N sorry, it took so long to update but i lost my notebook and then i had no internet.******

**Characters and places belong to J.K Rowling******

**I wanted to thank the people who commented on the other chapters and made me want to continue writing.****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5. Christmas with the Malfoys!**

Chapter 5. Christmas with the Malfoys!

Draco's P.O.V

This year I thought nothing new would happen, but here I am, waiting for my sister. Who would've thought Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm aka smartest witch of her time, would actually be Hermione Jane Narcissa Malfoy.

My family was never part of the death eaters; they were spies for the order. In the past, my parents were best friends with the marauders and Lily. My mom is Sirius's cousin. She has long golden blond hair and her eyes are a beautiful sky blue mixed with grey. She is sweet and caring. VMy dad on the other hand is a typical Malfoy, he's not evil. He's strict, but not evil.

With the dark lord we had to keep appearances so they pretended to be evil and care about blood pureness.

The reason my parents gave Hermione to the Grangers was that they didn't want her to suffer the same destiny as me. The dark lord already knew that my mum was pregnant but didn't know she was having twins, so she decided to hide her so she could grow up and not be like the other pureblood prats. At first I was surprised that Hermione was my sister but now I'm really happy. I always wondered why I felt so protective of Hermione but now it makes sense. Right now I'm waiting for her so we can floo back home.

Hermione's P.O.V

The trip home was short but I really hate floo! When I arrived I was hypnotized by the hugeness of the house and then I couldn't breathe because Mom, Narcissa, embraced me in a really tight hug that lasted about 5 minutes. After that Draco gave me a tour of the house, it was as big as a maze. I don't know how I will ever be able to get around without getting lost. Afterwards he showed me to my room that was in the east wing, Draco told me that the east wing was for us kids. After I finished unpacking Draco accompanied me to the last room of the house, the LIBRARY! It was even bigger than the whole house. I guess now was the best time to ask Draco.

"Draco can I ask you something?'

'I never thought that the bookworm would ask me something!" he said, faking a surprised face.

"I'm serious Draco."

"I was just kidding sis, go right ahead."

"What does soul mate and bond mean?" I spit out.

"A Soul mate is your other half and a bond is really old magic that bonds you to another person. Why do you ask?" I could see that he was confused.

"In first year during the sorting, the hat almost put me in slytherin but said it couldn't because I had to be in the same house as my soul mate so we could strengthen our bond."

"Ohh! So who's your soul mate?"

"I have no clue!"

"This is dangerous. After you graduate how will you be with your soul mate if you don't know who he is!"

"I guess we should research it more." I said in a thinkative matter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

At that moment we started looking in books so we could find a way to discover who my soul mate is, my dad, Lucius, walked in.

"Why are you guys in the library when it's a beautiful day outside

"We're not studying… we're-" started Draco.

"Researching about bonds and soul mates." I finished.

"Why?" he was taken by surprise.

"When the hat sorted Hermione he sorted her into Gryffindor so she would be closer to her soul mate and their bond would strengthen." Geez Draco remembered things fast.

"But I don't know who my soul mate is! So we're trying to find more on soul mates and bonds." I continued after Draco.

"Sweety that's going to be a problem. When you graduate the more time you spend apart the weaker you get, untill you and your bonded soul mate die." Dad was really worried so I stood up and hugged him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" I could see him smiling and he hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "Dad do you mind if I go write to my friends telling them that I'm staying with my family?"

"Sure sweety, Draco will give you some paper and a quill."

Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny

How are you guys?  
I'm in Australia, so far it's been great. In Australia so far it's great. I have discovered so many new things, I will explain them on the train. I've decided to spend Christmas and new year with my family. So please tell Molly I'm so sorry but I won't be able to make it. I'll send my gifts on the 24th at midnight.

I miss you guys a lot! Please write back

Yours…'Mione

Dear mom and dad Granger,

How are you guys doing? I like it here but I miss you guys a lot. I'm sending my gifts to you. Just remember that no matter what I will always love you guys!

Till graduation… yours, Hermione

The letter I wrote to my parents was a really hard one to write, I wrote many drafts. Luckily, Draco was there to help me. Aria was happy to take the letters since I used her very little.

Today was the 23rd and it was still early, so we decided to go to Hogsmeade to buy the rest of the gifts. I knew so little of them that I didn't know what to get them. We walked past every shop. First stop was a cute little jewelry shop where I found the perfect white gold pendant for my mom. It was shaped in a black rose, it was a locket so when you opened it you can put 2 pictures in it. The first picture was one of the 3 of us together, the second picture was one of me in Hogwarts. On the back it said "L'amore non e un gioco, e per sempre!" It was perfect! After that Draco said he had to do some errands so it was the perfect time to buy Draco a gift. I entered in a small shop where I found the perfect gift for him. It was a golden snitch that when it opened, revealed an image of a white ferret that reminded me of Draco. When I left the shop, Draco was outside waiting for me. When I asked him where he went he kept smirking and said 'That's for me to know and you to find out!'

The last gift I needed to buy was for Lucius. I couldn't find anything and Draco was no help.

**A/N This is part 1 of chap 5! Please review! And thanks to kiykat0575 for rechecking the chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

(CONT...) CHAPTER 5

In the end, I got a black bob wig and a muggle suit. Draco couldn't stop laughing! Who can imagine Lucius dressed as a muggle? After that we went to drink butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. We talked a lot about Hogwarts and stuff like that. Draco was much easier to talk to than Ronald because he doesn't always talk about quidditch. Last stop was Honeydukes, where Draco bought a lot of chocolate. After that we flooed home. We still had an hour before dinner.

"I'm bored." whined Draco.

"What do you want to do?"

"Lets go flying!"

"Are you bloody crazy? I'm terrified of heights!"

"Come on, I'll teach you to fly, its not so hard!" he begged on his knees.

"Ok, ok stand up you git, and lets go outside!" I couldn't believe I was going to get on a broom.

"Whoopi!" he yelled. "Let's go!"

We went outside and he gave me his Firebolt. He then instructed me systematically. "First, you have to put your hand on top of the broom and say up." this time it went up. "Then, you have to get on top and kick slowly off of the ground. In the air you have to relax and just fly." It was fun and Draco said that it was a shame that I'm not in Slytherin so he could put me on the quidditch team since I'm a really good chaser. He continued to teach me about quidditch until dinner. At dinnertime, mum and dad asked us how our day was and Draco couldn't stop talking about flying.  
In my room, Aria was waiting for me with 4 letters and many packages for me.

Dear Mione,  
How are you?  
I miss you a lot, it's not the same without you here.  
My gift is attached to the letter! I hope you're well!

Yours,

Harry  
For some reason while I was reading this my heart started beating so fast that you could hear it meters away.

Dear Herms,  
We're fine. Here's your gift, don't open it till Christmas!  
I've great news! In diagon alley we ran into Pansy and her mom and my mom started talking and so they're coming over for Christmas. Plus I asked Pansy out and she said yes! She misses you a lot and her gift is also attached.

Yours,

Ron and Pansy  
I'm so happy for them! They make a really cute couple!

Dear Mia,  
I can't wait to hear how Australia was! I really can't wait till the train ride! Can you please tell me what your secret is now? Please!  
Your gift is attached to your letter.  
Miss you! Yours,

Ginny

p.s. do you know what's up with Ron? He's always smiling and singing, it's freaking me out!  
Typical Ginny. The last letter was from my parents!

Sweety,

How are the Malfoys treating you? We miss you a lot!  
Remember we love you with all our heart! Your gift is attached to the letter. Keep in touch!  
With all our love, your second family

The letter made me cry a lot. They will always be a part of my family and of my life.  
Molly and the twins also sent their gifts.

Now I know why Aria is so tired, poor thing had to carry so many packages!  
I hid all my gifts in the closet. After that, I started re-reading Hogwarts: A History.

I guess I fell asleep while reading because when I woke up my head was on top of the book.  
Today was Christmas eve. I got dressed quickly. Mum and dad were waiting for Draco and me for breakfast, but when I went downstairs Draco was still asleep. I went to his room and stopped at the door. I then raised my wand and said "Acquamenta" after that I ran quickly back to the dining room. A couple of seconds later he appeared soaking wet and very angry. Mum and dad started laughing with me and we couldn't stop. If looks could kill, his would have. Mum told him he should go dry up and change before he caught a cold. Then mum asked me if I had planned something for today but I hadn't. Therefore, she asked me if I could accompany her to Diagon Alley, she had to run some errands.

We flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there we went to Gringotts. We had to meet with Grodasky, because he was in charge of the Malfoy vaults(there were 5 vaults, now 6). Mum took me to the bank to add my name in the will, give me access to the Malfoy vaults, and to make me one. All I had to do was prick my finger so a drop of blood would fall on the parchment to make sure I was a Malfoy. There were 6 vaults now. 1 was the family vault, 1 was the emergency vault, 1 was daddy's, 1 was mums, one was Dracos, and one was mine. That was a really big surprise. They united my new vault with my old one that had all my savings and the money the ministry gave me for helping Harry kill Voldermort. Then we went shopping, we bought tons of day dresses, robes, party dresses, tops, skinny jeans, skirts and cute shoes. Mum has really good taste when it comes to clothes and house decorating. After shopping we went to eat ice cream and flooed back home. After dinner I went to sleep, but I sent all my gifts to my friends and mummy and daddy Granger before.

"WAAAAKE UPPPP!" Yelled the idiot of my brother.

He just keeps convincing me that he has the brain of a 5-year-old boy.  
I woke up and went to the family room where mum and dad were waiting for me. Draco started opening his presents like a thunderstorm. He loved the snitch and mum and dad asked why the ferret, I told them that it was a story for another time. Then it was my turn. From Mrs. Weasley I got a green jumper with a silver lion, from Fred and George a bunch of joke products, from Ginny a book on how to style my hair, from Ron a book on dragons, from pansy a book on how to put on make up to make my eyes beautiful, from Draco a Firebolt 5000, in silver and gold, from Harry the newest version of Hogwarts: A History and on the inside he wrote "To my best friend, without you I would be nothing. Thanks for always being there, love Harry" (my heart couldn't stop beating!). From mum and dad Granger I got an album with every picture ever made of the three of us until now and there were empty spaces to put new pictures. From mum and dad Malfoy I got a tennis bracelet with green and white sapphires. On the back was engraved "You always were and will be a Malfoy and a Granger! We love you with all our hearts!".  
I ran up and hugged them very tight; they were the best. I just wish that my other family could be here too. For breakfast the elves overdid themselves, they even made French toast(my favorite). After that we talked about everything while we sat near the fire place drinking Earl Grey tea.  
The hours passed by quickly and before we knew it, it was already time for bed. After that the days passed quickly before I knew it, it was already time to go back to school. I was so nervous. I didn't know what my friends would think of me, I just wanted to throw up.  
**A/N I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!****  
****I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I WISH I DID!** **And thanks to kiykat0575 for being an awesome beta!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 6. SECRETS REVEALED**_

Mum and dad took us to the train station, when we arrived, I hugged them and Draco tightly, knowing that my friends could not see me. When I started walking towards my friends, Draco went with his best friend Blaze but I could feel his eyes watching me. When I arrived to where they were Harry hugged me so tight that I could not breathe, at the same time the white light surrounded us again. We grabbed our trunks and sat in an empty compartment in the middle of the train.

-So? - They said unison

-So what? - I was trying to earn time.

-What's your big secret that you had to tell us?-asked Ginny curiously

-Um… remember that I went to Australia to find my parents?

-Yup! What happened? Are you okay?- he asked, I could see he was worried

-I'm fine. Anyway, On the day I was supposed to return to London, Mum and dad Granger told me that I was adopted, I was put in their care, because my real family wanted to save me from the Voldermort, and before I could leave my real parents arrived. They told me that I was under a make-up charm so that's why after my 17th birthday my hair and eyes changed color.

-So who are your birth parents?- they asked unison

-The….Malfoys-I finally said

-WHAT?-They shouted

-You traitor- Spat out Ginny

-The Malfoys helped us during the war and Draco isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's my twin brother you insult him, you also insult me! I thought the war was over but I guess some people can't forget their differences! - I shouted crying

-Well, then we can't be friends with you anymore!- said Ginny while grabbing Harry and heading out. Ron and Pansy before leaving said- Don't worry we will always be there for you. I'm dating a slytherin who also happens to be one of Draco's best friends for crying out loud. We will wait until everything calms down- pansy then said- I'm happy your Draco's! Remember that you can talk about anything with me.-Ron was becoming wiser, I was proud of him and happy that he and Pansy were getting along greatly!

They left and I started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

**D.P.O.V.**

I saw mia's friends leaving the compartment, and then I heard her start crying. I decided it was time to talk with Potter.

When I saw him, I yelled- oi, Potter, we have to talk- I started walking to a compartment and he followed. When he entered, I started- Look Potter, I still have a hard time being polite with you, but your mia's best friend, she cares about you deeply and you let her cry, She was always there for you during the war why can't you be there for her when she truly needs you? She is human, she has many problems but doesn't tell anyone about them and always smiles. That's how selfless she is! You're full oh shit!- I yelled, I surprised myself, never have I said so much.

Malfoy, I can see you care a lot about her , so do I , but she's a Malfoy she's kind of a traitor.

That's bullshit and you know it. You knew her since 1st year, she's still the same person the only thing that changed is her last name!

-I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right, I should have never said that, I'll talk to her after dinner. Thanks Malfoy I owe you big time.- I could see that he was sincerely sorry.

When we were done talking I went straight to mia. She was still crying. I entered and went to where she was I held her in my arms and comforted her telling her that if they were real friends they would accept her for her.

**H.P.O.V**

I spilled my guts out crying. While I was crying Draco came and held me in his arms and then comforted me. I don't know when I fell asleep, but Draco woke me up 5 minutes before we arrived so I could change into the uniform. He promised he would wait outside while I changed. When I put on my uniform, it was like it shrunk because the skirt was above my knees pretty high luckily it covered my butt, the white tank top was so figure fitting and not oversized like it was before and on top the robe, of course I let the robe open.. When I was done I opened the door and when Draco saw me he was left with his mouth open and said – Wow! My lil'sis is smoking. My job became much harder as of now!

-What job? I asked

-Protecting you form those idiots in the school! DUH!

-I can protect myself, you know?

-I do , but I'm your older jealous brother and the boys here are gits. You don't have to protect yourself anymore!-he said with his famous smirk

-Since when did you start being responsible?- I asked

-since I became your brother!- I hugged him really tight, happy that I finally had the brother I always wished for.

After that we went with everybody else and we got on a wagon with Blaze ,Luna and Iva ( a 7th year Ravenclaw that became like a sister to me during the 4th year when she transferred from USA). During the whole ride we talked about what we did during winter vacation. We decided that we would sit all together during the feast at the Slytherin table, the emptiest of the four.

When we entered the great hall everybody stared at us and started whispering between them, the whispering became louder when we sat at the end of the Slytherin table.

After we sat down the headmistress started her speech and finished saying- and lastly I would like to welcome Hermione Jane Narcissa Granger Malfoy, Draco Malfoys twin.

You kids used to know her as Hermione Jane Granger- Everybody started whispering again, I couldn't stand the rumors that were spreading like a wildfire. I said good night to everyone and went back to the heads commen room, the whole time harry kept staring at me and Ginny kept trying to get his attention.

I ran to my room and closed my door, I showered and changed into my pajamas , that since it was summer consisted of a small pink spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black shorts and at last I braided my hair so I could sleep without my hair bothering me. I'm a light sleeper so I heard Harry silently unlock and open the door, sighing he whispered goodnight 'Mione. He then closed the door and left. I woke up at 6 knowing that he wakes up at 7. I grabbed a towel and went to the shower (again). When I finished drying up I realized I brought only my bra and underwear so I wrapped my towel around me and went quickly to my room hoping that he didn't get up . I put on my uniform and put on green eyeliner and some lip gloss. I unbraided my hair and left it like that since it became wavy because of the braid, I grabbed my book bag and went straight to the Great Hall, when I entered every boy wouldn't stop staring at me I quickly went to sit next to Drake. I ate and talked normally until Ginny, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville arrived. I quickly got up said goodbye to my friends said hey to Ron and Pansy and ran to my secret spot next to the lake, not noticing that Harry followed me.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?- I asked when he frightened me

We need to talk- he said calmly

No, we don't, you discovered my secret spot. Just leave before I erase your memories!- he knew what I was capable of

-I won't leave until you hear me out, I'm not afraid of you- when he saw that I wasn't going to respond he continued-I'm sorry that I overreacted yesterday, but how did you expect me to react when you told me you were a Malfoy?

I thought you were my best friend! But I guess my friendship doesn't matter to you- I said while I started crying

DON'T EVER SAY THAT! Im sorry, yesterday I acted wrong. No matter what you will always be my 'Mione – I was so happy that I hugged him really hard at first he was surprised but quickly got out of shock and hugged me back. We stayed like this for I don't know how long. While we hugged a blue light surrounded us and I felt a much stronger outburst of magic than the white light.

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Her friends accepted her and her family except Ginny. She was always jealous of harry and Hermione's friendship even though they said a million times that they were like brother and sister .She tried her hardest to keep harry far from Hermione, but it was impossible considering they were both heads.

**H.P.O.V**

Geez, this year is going by fast and I still don't know who my soul mate is. It's raining and all my friends are occupied doing their stuff and Draco is always with Luna. It's so obvious he's in love with her but he won't admit it. Sop, I decided I would go to the restriction section in the library since it was the only place I still haven't searched. After I explained my situation to the headmistress she gave me permission to access the restriction section. After hours of searching I still couldn't find anything . While I was about to leave o book caught my attention, it was a big black and gold book. When I grabbed it I saw it was Merlin's book, looking at the index I found written "pg 100- soul mates and bond". I quickly checked out the book and ran to the heads tower. When I went through the portrait hole I saw Harry studying and Ginny trying to get his attention away from the books. I ran to my room , and closed the door and charmed it so nobody could unlock it. I sat on my bed and opened the book at page 100.

It read:

"Soul mates two half's that form one, many people search for their soul mate but very few are able to find their true soul mate."

"A bond is something that unites people, but if people who are bonded are separated they get weaker and weaker until they die. For a bond to grow the bonded have to stay together. They are very rare."

"Bonded soul mates are soul mates who are bonded, these are very rare and happen about every 100 years, it's good because it helps soul mates find each other, but if not united they die a very painful death. There are three fases:

White light: the beginning of the complete bonding. It is a weak outburst of magic.

Blue light: when they are almost don Bonding, they are in love or close to it. It's a stronger outburst of magic.

Pink light: When the Bond is finally complete (marriage) . They get their complete powers and are inseparable They will become the strongest with and wizard of the whole wizarding world of their time ( about 100 hundred years until the next bonded soul mates are born)."

Then there was a list of soul mates, bonds and last but not least bonded soul mates. I found my name at the end (people keep n the list when they are born by magic). What a read completely surprised. I couldn't believe what I was reading. it read : " Hermione Jane Narcissa Granger Malfoy and Harry James Potter – Bonded soul mates"

We're best friends like brother and sister, but it explains the light the surrounds us each time we touch. I didn't know what to do, he's in love with Ginny and thinks of me as a sister. It doesn't matter if I love him… What? Love him? What am I thinking? It can't be possible! Or is it?I can't believe it, I fell in love with my best friend who's dating somebody else.

I heard someone knocking the door so I bookmarked the page and hid the book under my pillow. When I opened the door I saw Ginny there waiting.

Hey Hermione, can I come in?

Sure, why are you here?

Because I'm sorry for how I acted! I miss you a lot, can we go back to being friends?

I don't know Ginny

, true friends stick by your side even if there brother is a ferret!

I know! I'm sorry! I was just surprised it took some time to get used to the idea!

Okay, I have to go to the bathroom, but after that we can talk and have fun like the old times, okay?

-Yeah!- she sat down on my bed.

I don't think our friendship will be like before but maybe we could friends.

**G.P.O.V.**

Geez , I can't believe I'm doing this, Harry doesn't know that the only reason that I accepted coming to talk to Hermione is that I'm going to make sure she stays away from Harry. When I went to her room, she took I while to open the door, I wonder why.

She actually believed I was sorry and that I wanted to become her friend again. She went to the bathroom and to wait for her I sat on her bed. I started to look around the room, bored, while I was looking I noticed something under her pillow, it was a huge book. Curious, I opened the book to where she bookmarked it.

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Ginny didn't read about Bonded soul mates and Bonds, she went straight to the list. She couldn't believe her eyes, Harry was supposed to be her soul mate not Hermione's, she worked hard to be with him. All she thought was- That bitch won't get my Harry!

She started planning about how to separate them, but it would be hard since they shared commen room so she just needed to find a way for them to hate each other.

She knew what soul mates were so she didn't bother reading the rest so she didn't know that if they separated they would die.

A/N I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE COMMENT! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EVEN IF I WISH I DID!


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 7 GRADUATION**_

_**H.P.O.V.**_

When I finished in the bathroom I went back to my room where I saw Ginny. She looked strange and her smile didn't reach her eyes, anyway we started to talk about, nothing really. I observed that her smile was indeed fake, that's how I knew she was planning something. Now I'm sure we won't be able to be friends like before. She's so sneaky, that I wonder how she wasn't sorted in Slytherin. A couple of hours later, she finally left. I lay down and was about to fall asleep when Harry knocked on the door and entered.

Hey 'Mione!

Hey Harry, what's up?

Nothing. It's just that lately I've seen little of you and when I look at you I can see that something is worrying you- he came and sat next to me, he was to observant - before we talked about everything, now… we don't talk at all!

It's kind of hard to talk to you since Ginny is usually trying to get your attention - I said joking

You noticed that too. Anyway, what's wrong with you?

Do you know what soul mates and bonds are?

Yeah, Dumbledore explained what they were before he was killed- Dumbledore always knows everything- why do you ask?

Do you know what bonded soul mates are? – I continued

No, but why are you asking me?

_**HARRY P.O.V.**_

No, but why are you asking me these things? – I asked confused

Well … during the holidays, I remembered what the sorting hat told me during my sorting, I asked dad and Draco and they explained to me what they were.

What did the sorting hat tell you?- I asked wanting to know more

The hat couldn't decide between Gryffindor or slytherin, but at the end sorted me in Gryffindor because my bonded soul mate was going to be a Gryffindor and to be able to make the bond stronger and not suffer pain we needed to be together. The reason that I'm worried is that I don't know who he is—she started crying so I hugged her tightly.

I couldn't believe that my 'Mione belonged to someone else! Wait…wait… since when did she become my 'Mione?- I asked my self

_Since you fell in love with her, git!_- I heard a voice say

No! I don't love her, I love Ginny!

_No you don't you love " your 'Mione"._

I can't believe it the voice in my head was right, but I can't leave Ginny, I don't want to hurt her.

_**H.P.O.V.**_

I had to lie to him, I couldn't tell him he was my bonded soul mate. He loves Ginny and only thinks of me as a sister.

When I woke up Harry was still hugging me, so I'm guessing yesterday we fell asleep. Quietly I slipped out and went to the bathroom to get ready for school, when I returned Harry wasn't there so .Harry was waiting for me.

-Hey Harry

-Hey 'Mione, let's go

-sure

When we arrived at the great hall everybody stared at us. Harry went to sit by Ginny and I went to the slytherin table to sit with Draco and Blaze. Lately I've been always sitting at the slytherin table even though I was back to being friends with the Gryffindor.

While I was eating , the whole time I could feel someone staring at me. Aria arrived with a letter from daddy Malfoy.

**Dear "Mia**

**How are you and your brother?**

**Have you found out who "he" is?**

**Your mother and I really miss you! **

**Yours, Mum and dad**

I quickly replied

**Daddy, Mommy,**

**Yes, I have! He's Harry**

**However, dad now there's a problem, he loves Ginny and only thinks of me as a sister.**

**Other than that, I'm fine, so is Draco. He's always scaring the boys around me, it's so funny!**

**And guess what, Draco fell in love with Luna (Lovegood)! Do not tell him I told you!**

**Yours, "Mia**

_**G.P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it! First, they come in together and then he stares at that bitch the whole time! I have to do something. It was almost time for class so I got up and started walking to class but during my way, there I heard the headmistress and the history teacher talking.

-Minerva we have to find the diamond before a student does!

-But Sofus what's so special about it?

-That it's Salazar's Diamond! He invented it so he could trap Gryffindor in it so he could make Rowena (Ravenclaw) his!

-But where could it be?

- In Hogwarts of course!

-I know that but where?

- That's what I don't know

I didn't here anymore and I started planning my plan. I went to the room of requirements and said three times, "I need Salazar's diamond". A door appeared and I opened it. In the center of the room there it was, I grabbed it and the book in which the spell is written.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Ginny only read the spell she had to say to activate the diamond and threw the book under her bed. She waited for Harry and together they went to the head's commen room. She told him she had to go to the bathroom so she went upstairs but not to the bathroom but to Hermione's bed room that surprisingly was unlocked. She put the diamond on Hermione's bed and said "Rinchiudum". Then she wrote a note saying it was a sorry gift and put it on Hermione's . She went back to the commen room and sat beside Harry. When she saw Hermione come in and go up the stairs she waited a couple of minutes and told Harry she was going to go spend some time with Hermione. She went upstairs and grabbed the diamond. Then she took Aria out of her cage and transfigured her to become like Hermione. She casted a spell to make he be able to speak.

Looking at the diamond she said – That is what you get from trying to still my boyfriend little Hermione! - She used the diamond like a necklace so she could keep it with her always.

_**H.P.O.V.**_

I went to my room to leave my book bag before going to the Slytherin commen room to spend time with blaze and Draco, but when I arrived I saw a beautiful diamond , I wondered who it was from but when I grabbed it I got sucked in. Oh no! How am I going to get out of here? How will I study? What about NEWTS and graduation?

**( TO BE CONTINUED)**

**A/N THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it! **

**! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 7 GRADUATION PART 2**

**G.P.O.V.**

I finally got her! No one will notice a thing.

**H.P.O.V.**

I never thought Ginny was capable of such a thing. When she went to the Gryffindor tower I started feeling a sharp pain in me, I guess Harry is feeling the same thing because the pain is being caused by our bond that's almost complete and we're apart. I fell asleep, it was like i was an a coma because I could still feel the pain and could hear when Ginny talked, but my eyes won't open, all I see is complete darkness.

**HARRY P.O.V.**

After Ginny left I went to check on Hermione since she didn't leave her room, when I opened the door I saw her asleep, suddenly I started to feel pain.

I went to sleep hoping that the pain would go away when I awoke but it was worse I went to wake up Hermione but she wouldn't wake up , I decided I would go to the medical wing and take Hermione, she's usually the first one up. I couldn't carry her so I levitated her. When I arrived the mediwitch gave me a pain draught and made me lie down so I could rest. After that she went to check on Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't wake up. Thanks to the draught the pain was almost gone but not completely. I went to pay a visit to Ginny since she was the last one that talked to Hermione, I wanted to ask her if she saw something weird in Hermione. When I entered the Gryffindor commen room the pain went away completely. –Ginny , when you went to talk to Hermione, did you notice anything weird about her?- I asked her when I saw her.

-No, why do you ask?- she answered quickly.

-She won't wake up , Ginny.

**G.P.O.V.**

It can't be, the book didn't say anything… but I only read the .NO! I quickly ran to my room not caring that Harry was following me. I got the book from under my bed. I quickly opened it to where the spell was written. Under the spell there was a warning I didn't notice before.

"When a person who is bonded in any sort of way is trapped in the diamond they can be duplicated on someone can appear like them but the copy or transfigured person will fall in a deep sleep as well as the original."

!

-Ginny… what did you do? - harry, worried, asked

I told him about everything about the diamond. I also told him that he was Hermione's soul mate and that I was jealous because he was supposed to be mine but no that bitch got you.

-Ginny, I was never yours… even if I just realized it now I love Hermione.

-NO!

Your mine… I love you caan't you see it that bitch stole you from me!

-I WAS NEVER YOURS! You don't love me.. you love Harry potter, not the real was always with, with out her I would be dead. She loves me for me—he started crying and pulling his hair.-Why didn'y I see it before?

I knew I had lost him so I left him alone.

**HarryPOV**

When I got back to my senses I ran to the heaad mistresses office. The password was easy to guess. Luckily the headmistress was there. I explained everything to her.

-well Harry I'm going to talk with the history professor and call for coming as fast as you could after you found out.

-What's going to happen to Ginny, headmistress?

-Well Ginevra well be doing detention for a month and for the rest of the she she will be prohibited to go to hogsmead.

**H.P.O.V.**

Days passed so fast I didn't even know what day it was. I'm still Trapped in this Bloody Diamond. How the hell am I going to study for N.E.W.T.S…. what if I m-m-miss N.E.W.T.s? I want to graduate with everyone! It's not fair. I swear that when I get out I'll kill ginevra.

**D.P.O.V.**

It's been weeks! I can't be without my twin it's torture! Father is searching the library from top to bottom to see if he can find something. I'm desperate but luckily Luna is always by my side she makes sure I won't go hex weaselette.

Me and luna are in the commen room in front of the fireplace falling asleep when I hear an owl outside knocking on the window. I saw it was father's owl so I opened the window quickly and grabbed the letter not caring about the owl.

Son,

Tell the headmistress that I heave found the spell to free Hermione, but only her true love can get her out. Harry has to cast the spell. I will be arriving in an hour

Father

I couldn't beleave it. I grabbed Luna and ran to the library . When I found Harry, I quickly explained to him. We ran to the headmistress'e office. We showed her the letter and a half an hour later father arrived.

**HARRYP.O.V.**

We wre waiting for lucius to arrive since he had the spell. When he arrived he explained the spell and the wand movements. The spell was "escaptumus amatus" and a bright light appeared, it blinded me when the light was gone, I couldn't beleave my eyes. There she was beautiful then ever/ She hugged everybody but me. She excused herself saying that she had to study. When she left we were leaving when Lucius , we need to talk-smirking the famous Malfoy smirk

_of, course sir!- The headmistress left so we could speak in private.

-Harry what do yo feel for Mia?-his question surprised me. I wasn't expecting that.

-Sir, I love her with all my soul. I only discovered it when she was trapped, but I realized I have loved her ever since we met

_ok! Harry go to the library so you'll be near her andyou wont be feeling pain

-yes,sir-I said standing up

Before I left he yelled after me-Harry, you have my permission!-he wrinked and left

**H.P.O.V.**

I'm finally out! I hugged everyone… except Harry… I couldn't face him…yet. So with th excuse I had to study! I ran to the library knowing that Harry would follow since being apart too much causes a lot of pain. I studied alll day I only rested at meals and bedtime. I ignored Harry as much as I could which meant I didn't speak with him .

Finally N.E.W.T.S. arrived they were pretty easy. After N.E.W.T.S. I went walking by the lake wondering where harry was when out of the blue someone grabbed my arm. When I turned around I saw It was Harry. –Hermione, don't ingore me,please! I love you… I never loved Ginny I always loved nyou!-He yelled

-Harry, I love you since the first time I met you in the train_

-Why didn't you tell before?

-Because you were always in love with Ginny you even had a crush on Cho

-Hermione, I know we've been a couple for two minuetes but we've been together since first year! Will you be mine, only mine… not caring how cliché this is?

-Yes, yes, a thousand times, Yes-I didn't if I should cry or laugh! He grabbed me and kissed me with everything he had. After ending the kiss he hugged and I hugged him back.

I was so happy today we were graduating but we were all sad knowing we would be leaving our home. I got ready and when I went down Harry was already waiting for me. We decided we should say our speech together, as we grabbed our diplomas I dragged Harry to where my Huge family was. I presented him to both of my dads as my future husband. Daddy Malfoy smirked and Daddy Granger wanted to kill We had already planne , Ron, Pansy, Luna,Draco and I would move into a huge flat next to the Minestry. Harry, Draco and Ron decided were going to be Aurors,Luna was going to work at he quibbler, Pansy was going to become a Fashion Designer and I well I deceded I was going to be an Unspeakable where I would work in the section about bonds and prophecies. Ginny apologizedand we were civil to each other but I wouldn't be ever able to trust her again. She was dating neville now, she was happ and we wouldn't change that for anythng.

**3rd person**

Harry and Hermione married and completed the bond, two years after they graduated . They moved to the malfoy manor, and lived in the east wing. They had twin girls, Sapphire and esmerald. Sapphire had long black hair and beautiful choclate brown eyes, Esmerald had also long haire but it was blond like a Malfoy and she had Harry's green eyes.

Ron and Pansy married a year after Harry and Hermion. Ron left Auror school and became a quiddich player whle Pansy was the best designer in the whole world. They had twins Leo and Dante weasly (they weere worseer than Fred and George and they had the famous red weasly hair). They also had a little girl named Rose she was like a mini Pansy except she had Ron's freckels.

Draco and Luna had a joined wedding with Harry and Hermione. They moved in the west wing of malfoy mannor. They had Scorpius and Lily , Scorpius wasone year older than Lily. Narcissa and Lucius etired to Greece and came to visit frequently.

The mansion was the home of two familys but they didn't care they liked it that way and Ron and Pansy lived next to them so tere kids were all raised together.

Gainny and Neville ara a whole other story but to make it shortthey married 5 years after Ron and Pansy. They had five boys and three girls: Damien, blake, Michael, Jonah, Hugo, Ashely, katie and Lyra Longbottom. Neville became a Herboalogy teacher at Hogwarts and Ginny became a Healer.

That's the end for now!

**A/n Finally the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who read it for inspiring me to write and Thanks to my Beta who helped me a lot!**

**Please review evbent thoughthe ending wasn't all that great .**


End file.
